A Captive - A New Trial
by Tumblepatch
Summary: So, hopefully this is one some of you have anticipated! I'm so glad it's back in motion, and I look forward to watching the horror unfold - as Krupp returns to haunt Purse and Caboose, and bigger dangers are JUST around the corner! NOTE: If you HAVEN'T read A Captive, you should pretty please go read it first! ;) That is all!
1. Chapter 1 - A Fresh Start?

Three months on from the terrible ordeal Caboose had suffered, and finally he and Purse were beginning to put the past behind them. With mutual agreement, they had made a low-key move from Apollo Yard, to a smaller working yard a couple of hours away. Only the marshals knew of the move; the two hadn't felt the need to let anyone else know. They knew that the news of what had happened would be all over the yard before too long, and they just wanted out.

Now, Caboose had just started his work with the rest of the freight trucks, after having spent a few months resting from his ordeal. Purse had after one week found work at the marshal's offices, doing paperwork. At first it had only been part time, allowing him to look after Caboose, but a month in Purse had been recruited full time, and Caboose had had to learn to look after himself a bit more.

Now, he was ready for the work at last, and he had just finished his first working day in a long time. Tired, but happy, his mind was full and preoccupied as he headed back to his new home, and he didn't see the truck ahead of him until they'd crashed straight into each other!

With a little 'oof', Caboose wobbled, then slipped and landed on his butt! Looking up with a small start, he saw another truck standing there, glaring down at him through dark, flashy sunglasses. The strange truck had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, tanned skin and an incredibly haughty expression on his face; a haughty and _angry _expression!

Swallowing, Caboose started to get to his feet, saying "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there-" but before he could finish, he felt the truck's foot against his chest, and suddenly he went crashing back to the floor!

Groaning and winded, Caboose shot a fearful look up the other truck, and scrambled backwards, away from him. The other truck approached, and in a snooty, accented voice sneered nastily "I never seen ya around these parts, caboose! But if ya EVER bump into me again, I'll make ya very sorry ya did! Got it?"

And without waiting for an answer, he flounced off, leaving Caboose momentarily frozen on the ground.


	2. Horror returns!

Trembling a little, Caboose took a deep breath, waiting for himself to calm down. After a moment, he felt better. But as he began to stand, he heard wheels approaching – and the sound, seemingly louder than usual in the silence around him, made him freeze, eyes wide in disbelief.

He recognised the sound of those wheels – how could he not, even after all this time. Slowly, shivering, he turned towards the sound, wide eyes staring helplessly at the dark place from where the sound came.

Then, out of the shadows a tall, slim figure appeared. Caboose gasped, as Krupp gave him a cold, knowing sneer. The young truck inhaled sharply, but before he could scream a hand clamped down roughly on his mouth, cutting off any noise he could make, and yanked his head back roughly.

Caboose's eyes stung and he whimpered as he found himself staring up fearfully into Wrench's cold, smirking face. His heart pounding painfully, he tried to struggle away from her, but she grasped his arm and twisted it cruelly behind his back.

He tried to cry out in pain, but made no sound under Wrench's hand. Then he flinched as her voice in his ear purred "If you continue to struggle, I will break your arm in three separate places."

Sobbing quietly, he fell still. Smirking, Wrench held the shaking truck still, as Krupp approached slowly. Caboose felt his heart rate double, and the nausea rise in his throat as Krupp drew nearer. He shook his head, a weak plea, but Wrench twisted his arm further and he fell still again, frightened but beaten.

Menacingly, Krupp drew to a halt before them. He regarded Caboose coldly for a moment, then chuckled and crouched down to the truck's level, purring "Well, well, well. We meet again."

With a smirk, he reached out and brushed a cold hand against Caboose's cheek. The truck flinched, then whimpered as Wrench twisted his arm again! Krupp laughed, a quiet, deadly laugh before backhanding Caboose painfully.

As his head snapped round from the force, Caboose could do nothing but tremble in Wrench's grasp. Then, her hand covered his nose, cruelly cutting off his breathing. Panicking, he desperately tried to struggle, fear coursing through him, blinding him to the obvious danger…


	3. Terror Unfolding!

With one sharp, deft move, and a resounding crack, Wrench twisted Caboose's arm so far, it broke in an instant. Caboose writhed and bucked, but Wrench held him firm, and pressed her hand tighter against Caboose's mouth and nose, stopping him from making any noise.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, the lack of air made Caboose's vision swim, and as the pain from his broken arm raged through him, the world went alarmingly dark. Then he blacked out.

When he came to, mere seconds later, Wrench was holding him tightly, and Krupp was pacing nearby, like a predator waiting to strike. Desperate for air, he gasped shakily, and as he did so the pain hit him again. He gave a strangled cry, then flinched and whimpered when Wrench took hold of his broken arm and squeezed.

The pain was so overwhelming that he didn't notice Krupp prowling back until the truck was crouching in front of him once more. Sobbing, he shied away but Wrench held him firm, and in a cold, commanding tone, Krupp said "Look at me, Caboose."

Terrified, Caboose squeezed his eyes shut, praying this nightmare would end. Krupp made a sound of contempt and said to Wrench "Break his other arm."

Almost gagging with fear, Caboose's head shot up, and his wild, fear-filled eyes locked onto Krupp's, pleading silently with the other through his tears.

Krupp regarded him nastily, then gave Wrench a quick nod. Chuckling softly, she wrapped her fingers around Caboose's other arm and twisted it behind his back as well.

Caboose sobbed, shaking. Ignoring him, Krupp spoke. "Let us try that again. _Look _at me!"

Caboose shakily lifted his head, watery eyes meeting cold, calculating ones. Krupp smirked and moved nearer, taking Caboose's chin firmly in his hand.

"So. You thought you would get away with imprisoning our train and his friends, and you could get away safely, hm? Well I'm sorry to inform you that you thought very wrong indeed. We remained free, and very, very angry."

"You should also know," he continued, gripping Caboose's chin roughly "that Electra and Greaseball will not be imprisoned much longer. Oh, that's right," he sneered, as Caboose shuddered "bail has been applied for, and if that doesn't work, we have other ways to get them out. Then, they will come for you."

Krupp paused, letting the horrifying information sink in. Caboose shook uncontrollably, too scared to cry anymore, the thought that GB and Electra would be free haunting him deeply.

Krupp smirked, and ruffled the truck's hair roughly. "And now, for your orders. You are to head home, and pretend that you never saw us."


End file.
